


T(h)on

by AuroreDeGilead



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDeGilead/pseuds/AuroreDeGilead
Summary: Déjà postée le 11 juin 2018.Deux frères, un désert et des péripéties particulièrement stupides.





	T(h)on

_NdA : Petit texte (qui traînait sur mon disque dur) écrit lors d'un exercice (raté). Se situe quelque part avant Thor premier du nom (le film). Ou dans une réalité alternative, qui sait._

_P.S. Inutile d'essayer de comprendre le titre._

—

— Admets-le, nous sommes perdus.

Thor fit la grimace, et jeta un oeil aux alentours. Peine perdue. Toutes les dunes de sables se ressemblaient. Il se tourna vers son frère, prêt à affronter son sourire moqueur ; aussi, il fut surpris lorsqu'il constata que non seulement, Loki ne souriait pas, mais semblait réellement préoccupé. Il était pâle et n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme.

— Tout va bien ? demanda alors le Dieu du Tonnerre, soudain inquiet.

Loki sourit, avant de répondre sur un ton sarcastique :

— Tu veux dire à part le fait que nous tournons en rond dans ce désert depuis des heures ? Oui, tout va bien. Merveilleusement bien.

Thor prit l'air boudeur d'un enfant de cinq ans, avant de répondre, sûr de lui :

— Nous ne sommes plus très loin.  
— Bien sûr, répliqua Loki, sans se départir de son ton ironique.

La planète Achia se situait non loin de Muspellheim ; la température y était généralement très élevée, et on ne trouvait rien d'autre à la surface qu'un vaste désert très dangereux. Les habitants d'ici, des humanoïdes à la peau brune, se débattaient tant bien que mal avec la faune et la flore monstrueuse pour conserver les quelques maigres îlots, que formaient les rares oasis dispersées à travers le désert. Ces points verts sur fond jaune sale étaient devenus de véritables forteresses ; des murs de pierres blanches renforcés par des pics en bois dessinaient la limite entre le sable et les habitations. Les deux frères avaient assisté à une attaque lors de leur arrivée ; cette démonstration de force leur avait définitivement prouvé que les créatures d'ici ne plaisantaient pas.

Les frangins étaient en effet arrivés quelques heures plus tôt – juste avant le lever du soleil – guidée sur cet astre par des rumeurs douteuses qu'ils avaient entendues à la volé dans un quelconque bar spatial mal famé. Des rumeurs concernant une abominable créature très puissante, qui terrorisait les habitants des oasis. Thor avait alors déclaré haut et fort que cette chose plierait rapidement devant lui. Les quelques alcooliques qui traînaient dans l'établissement à ce moment-là, avaient rigolé fort à cette déclaration, mais il ne leur avait pas accordé la moindre attention, et s'était jeté tête la première dans le désert, en clamant qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait.

Et c'est donc tout naturellement que les deux dieux se retrouvaient à présent totalement égarés dans l'étendue désertique, à la merci des créatures qui pouvaient surgirent de partout, à tout moment. La chaleur, qui devait être à présent à son maximum de la journée, était étouffante et difficilement supportable. Loki peinait à respirer dans cette atmosphère oppressante, et se demandait confusément comment Thor faisait pour ne pas en pâtir.

Son frère s'obstinait à avancer dans une direction qu'il savait ne pas être la bonne. Le dieu sentait les bêtes ramper sous la surface du sable ; pour l'instant, elles se tenaient relativement tranquilles, sûrement impressionnées par la puissance latente des deux êtres divins. Mais, au moindre signe de faiblesse, les créatures n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à se jeter sur eux. Loki se força à se redresser, et fit courir quelques arcs magiques aux bouts de ses doigts. Cela eu l'effet escompté, puisque les bêtes reculèrent de quelques pas. Mais ce petit tour de passe-passe ne les maintiendrait pas à distance bien longtemps.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'en préoccuper davantage ; brusquement la jambe droite de Thor s'enfonça dans le sable, jusqu'aux genoux. Celui-ci s'immobilisa alors, et Loki se fit la réflexion que, finalement, son frère était peut-être capable de raisonnement sensé. Il dégaina sa lame, se préparant à recevoir de plein fouet la créature qui leur fonçait droit dessus. Pour le moment, elle était invisible, mais Loki la sentait glisser à toute vitesse sous la surface. Et soudain, elle fut sur eux ; il s'agissait d'une créature de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ressemblant vaguement à un immonde poisson géant. Tandis qu'elle crachait un filet de morve dans un rugissement glaçant le sang, d'horribles petites pattes crochues sortirent de son abdomen, sans doute destinés à la stabiliser. De monstrueux bras squelettiques, pourvus de lames acérées, apparurent de chaque côté du portail de la chose.

Thor, toujours prisonnier du sable arma son bras droit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer Mjöllnir, un tentacule gluant sorti de nulle part, l'agrippa à la cheville – celle qui n'était pas coincée dans le sable – et l'envoya valser sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Loki, focalisé sur son frère, ne vit pas le bras métallique tranchant qui courait dans sa direction, mais parvint cependant à l'esquiver de justesse. Le dieu lança sa lame de toutes ses forces en direction de l'horreur, qu'il atteint en plein coeur. Enfin, c'est à cet endroit qu'il avait supposé que se trouvait l'organe, mais il s'était visiblement fourvoyé, puisque la créature ne sembla nullement préoccupée par le coup qu'il venait de lui porter. La chose répliqua en envoyant un nouveau bras squelettique dans sa direction, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à l'éviter.

Loki connu un instant de panique, et utilisa sa magie pour se dédoubler, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps. Il devait absolument se calmer et mettre au point une tactique. Pendant que la chose tentait vainement de le retrouver parmi ses clones, il réfléchissait à un plan.

La carapace présente sur le dos et la tête de la bestiole semblait très épaisse, aussi, il ne fallait pas penser à l'attaquer par là. Non, la meilleure solution restait de viser le coeur. Restait à trouver où celui-ci se situait. Ce n'était visiblement pas à gauche. Peut-être à droite alors ? Autant essayer ; de toute façon, il arrivait à court d'option. Le nombre de copies à disposition se réduisait de façon dramatique et le combat l'avait fatigué alors qu'il n'était déjà pas au meilleur de sa forme. Les créatures présentes aux alentours, qui avaient reculé lors du début du combat, tenteraient tôt ou tard de récupérer une part du gâteau, s'il ne mettait pas fin rapidement à l'affrontement.

Loki lança une lame en direction du poitrail de la créature, à droite cette fois. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre ; la chose poussa un hurlement horrible ; elle semblait furieuse, et se jeta sur le dieu trop surpris pour tenter de l'esquiver. Il vit la chose arriver sur lui au ralenti, dressa ses bras devant lui dans l'espoir de se protéger, et alors que l'horreur allait le percuter, une force venue du ciel le saisit par l'épaule pour le déposer deux mètres plus loin. Thor avait choisi le moment opportun pour réapparaître.

Les deux frères assistèrent au dernier râle agonisant de la chose, avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre sur elle-même. Les créatures des alentours, semblant avoir décrété que les deux dieux étaient des proies trop coriaces pour elles, s'étaient enfuies.

—

Le soir même, les deux princes étaient de retour sur Asgard, et exhibaient fièrement leur proie. Lorsque les trois guerriers et Sif virent au rapport, Thor se fendit d'un récit fallacieux et très exagéré. Loki, se sentant d'humeur joueuse, s'amusait à pointer du doigt les incohérences de l'histoire, que Thor tentait maladroitement de combler. Le résultat était assez hilarant.

Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'est que la viande de l'espèce de poisson qu'il avait ramené serait servie à tous les repas qui allait suivre, et ce, pendant des semaines. Une vieille tradition stupide. Loki frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que la chair de cette horreur soit impropre à la consommation. À vrai dire, il pouvait sûrement faire quelque chose à propos de ça...


End file.
